User blog:Echo 1/Even More Drawings
So, one night I decided to practice some Bionicle artwork and do some drawings, but I hit an inspiration block. Then I remembered that a little over a year ago I asked for requests that I never actually got around to filling. So, I decided to make good on those requests and also do some gifts for some users here and on Deviantart. So here we go. CBWers Mersery A sketch of Mersery, Chicken Bond's self-MOC and resident scientist. There are some...errors in the design of the sketch, I'll admit, but it was overall fun to do. Not really sure where he's at other than in a lab somewhere, but the hologram he's looking at is a bit of an easter egg. Rando Another self MOC, this time Rando by Rando07 demonstrating his elemental powers. Again, making good at a request over a year old. This one is really dynamic, and love how it turned out. Lots of action in a single still image, plus some overall decent styalization. Hope it's good enough for the owner. Feron Lots of self-MOCs actually. This is a far more recent request from ToaFeron for his eponymous Toa. Also demonstrating his multitude of elemental powers in another dynamic shot. Didn't add any pupils to his eyes, though. It gives him a little more menacing feel. Niha Again, self-MOCs, although a bit broader in definition. This is another old request from LoganWoerner on his character, Niha. Sad he left the day I finished this sketch, though. Anyway, this one was a little bit of practice on foreshortening that didn't turn out too well, but hey, it still looks good and carries the character's Iron Man-esque feel. Dathachuri Finally, not a self-MOC. In fact, not a MOC at all. This one's a sketch of Ahpolki Inika's eldritch abomination Dathachrui in all his/its menacing glory. The article had a little to go off of, so I tried to expand upon it by giving him shredded robes and one of those creepy, frowning theatrical masks you see on some theater entrances. Tollubo And lastly from the CBW collection, BobTheDoctor27's self-MOC Tollubo, the disguise-wearing Toa of Light in his Over Your Shoulder disguise. Sitting in a bar. Talking to some female Toa. All the while a creepy, Miru-wearing figure looms in the background. Three guesses as to who it is. DeviantArt Now for some random gifts for some people on DeviantArt. Mieli One of my favorite characters from Deviant Artist NickinAmerica's BIONICLE: Nova Orbis storyline, Mieli, a Toa Psionics. If you haven't read or heard of Nova Orbis yet, seriously, go check it out. It's definitely a great soft-reboot of G1 Bionicle, and has some really well-rounded characters. Niretta A gift to Deviant Artist Toa-Niretta after she did | a request for me. Another good Bionicle artist who's work you should check out. Her self MOC, Niretta, chilling at the beach. Eltanin The signature character of Deviant Artist Llortor, Eltanin, Toa of Light. Did this as a bit of a fan of his Bionicle art and MOCs. Has a really good gallery, though I recommend going through it with filters on if you have any triggers. Conclusion Well, that's all for today. Thanks for viewing, and I hope you liked the drawings. I guess I'll leave you all with one final image. Probably an insult to Greg Farsthey and also my first piece of shipping artwork. I'll just let that mangle your opinions of everything else. XD See you guys 'round! --Echo 1: High Resolution, 22:51, June 18, 2015 (UTC)